Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo
is another Weekenders/DC crossover created by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Jump City is attacked by a Japanese ninja called Saico-Tek. The Teen Titans manage to capture him, having their tower damaged. Under interrogation, Saico-Tek reveals the identity of the one who sent him - Brushogun - then he ruptures the room's fire extinguisher system and mysteriously vanishes. Subsequently, the Titans head to Tokyo, Japan, to search for his master. Upon arriving Tokyo, after overcoming the language barrier (Starfire kisses a Japanese boy and learns how to speak Japanese, much to Robin's shock and jealousy) and fighting a Gorgo-like giant reptile, the Titans meet Tokyo's own supernatural defense force - the Tokyo Troopers - led by Commander Uehara Daizo. He shows the Titans around the Tokyo Troopers headquarters, and when Robin questions him on Brushogun, Daizo claims that Brushogun is nothing more than an urban legend. Left with no villains to pursue, the Titans can do nothing else than to enjoy Tokyo as tourists. Beast Boy follows a girl around and is eventually lured to a karaoke bar, while Cyborg goes to an "all-you-can-eat" restaurant. Raven searches for book stores to read and incidentally finds a book describing the origins of Brushogun. Robin and Starfire explore Tokyo, and while sitting on Tokyo Tower they finally start to express their true feelings for each other. They are about to share a kiss together, when suddenly Robin starts to focus on Brushogun again, and tells Starfire that they are heroes and can't be anything more. Upset, Starfire flies away with tears in her eyes. Investigating alone, Robin is attacked once again by Saico-Tek and they get into a violent fight, which ends with Robin pummeling the ninja into the ground. When Saico-Tek does not rise, the crowd watching believes Robin has killed him. Despite his protestations of innocence, Robin is apprehended by Commander Daizo. Elsewhere, Beast Boy and Cyborg are being chased by Beast Boy's fangirls from the karaoke bar (because they're infatuated with his performance) and the chefs from the restaurant (because Cyborg's bottomless appetite aroused their ire). Starfire, alone by herself, when a little girl manages to have her overcome the deep depression as she finally realizes that Robin does have feelings for her. The Mayor of Tokyo announces Robin's arrest and orders that the other Teen Titans must either turn themselves in or leave Tokyo at once. Starfire calls the other Titans and tells them about Robin's arrest. They are about to regroup when Brushogun sends out his minions to destroy each of the Titans. Cyborg is beset by a giant yellow robot who keeps trying to eat him. Beast Boy is attacked by a pink cat girl who turns out to be the girl he was following earlier. Raven is pursued by a ghostly figure in a graveyard, and Starfire is assailed by a small blue robot boy in the sky. Robin is transferred, but during the ride a slip of paper bearing the name "Brushogun" flits into the armored car carrying him and explodes, freeing him. Now on the run, Robin co-opts the identity of a Shinjuku mugger to collect information that Brushogun is in fact real. He is eventually found by the Tokyo Troopers, which leads to a car chase. Robin is surrounded front to back when Starfire comes to his rescue. Starfire takes Robin to a shrine hideout, where they try to kiss again when suddenly Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, who have come back safely, barge in on them. As Raven relates from the book she found, Brushogun was an artist who dreamed of bringing his beloved drawings to life using Japanese dark magic. The spell ultimately turned against the young artist, and he was transformed into Tokyo's first super villain, Brushogun, a being of paper and ink - capable to bring any creation he could imagine to life - until he suddenly disappeared. With this new information, Robin deduces Brushogun's hideout: the comic book publishing factory. Breaking in, the Titans discover the withered form of Brushogun, trap-wired into a cursed printing press that taps into his powers to create the enemies the Titans have faced. He reveals that he had sent the first Saico-Tek to the Titans to lure them to Tokyo in order to stop the real culprit who had enslaved him: Daizo himself, having used Brushogun's power to create both his Tokyo Troopers and the monsters that they captured in order to gain a reputation as a hero. A battle ensues, culminating in Robin facing Daizo. With no options of escape left, Daizo hurls himself from a catwalk into the ink reservoir of the press, taking control of Brushogun's magic and transforming himself into a giant, hulking mass of ink and machinery, with Brushogun at the center. As the other Titans battle the creatures Daizo hurls at them, Robin frees Brushogun. As the old man peacefully fades away in his arms into the afterlife, his powers disappear and Daizo is left defeated and exposed. With the battle concluded, Robin tries to explain his true feelings for Starfire, but getting the message, she silences him. The two romantically share their first real kiss as the other three Titans look on, with Cyborg stating, "Well, it's about time". Later on, with Robin's name cleared, the Titans are awarded medals of honor by the mayor for their actions of unlocking the truth, and the inhabitants of Tokyo welcome their new heroes. Robin and Starfire are seen as a romantic couple, Cyborg earns his own "all-you-can-eat" meal, Beast Boy remains popular among the girls from the karaoke bar, and Raven has been made a mascot for Japanese confections. Robin remarks that heroes could use a vacation once in a while, and Beast Boy then declares that he wants to go to Mexico next year, prompting Raven to slap him on the back of the head. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ponyo, Sosuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Lincoln and his sisters, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Ona, Noddy, The Sailor Scouts, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, The Grand Duke of Owls, Megan, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, Clayton, The College of Crooks, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Sailor John and Team Rocket` will be guest stars in the film. *Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, The Grand Duke of Owls, Megan, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, Clayton, The College of Crooks, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Sailor John and Team Rocket will work for Uehara Daizo. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Superhero Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films